


Breathe

by gleeksfreaksandwannabes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters
Genre: Comforting Magnus, M/M, Post Kiss, Slight Canon Divergence, trigger warning: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeksfreaksandwannabes/pseuds/gleeksfreaksandwannabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec makes the decision of a lifetime; time stops when he reaches the end of the aisle, but every moment has to end, and soon enough time catches up with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I know it's been a while, but I've kind of been stuck with my writing lately, and I thought it might help me to get back into the swing of things, so let me know what you think!
> 
> You can always reach me on tumblr [here](http://gleeksfreaksandwannabes.tumblr.com), I would love to hear your feedback!

Everything had changed so quickly, Alec was certain it should have given him whiplash.

  
When he had been standing at the altar, the seconds had ticked by slowly like some romantic cliche, and when they had kissed, it was as if they were in their own world, blissfully unaware of everything but each other. Alec had closed his eyes as he kissed Magnus, and as he did it was as if a great pressure was lifted off his shoulders; none of it had mattered then, nothing except the two of them, finally together.  
Alec had let his eyes remain closed for a few moments more as they broke apart, Magnus' words washing over him as if he was in a dream,  
"You never cease to amaze me, Alec," he opened his eyes then, finding himself lost in the gentle cat eyes and lazy smile of Magnus Bane, and it wasn't until he caught his parents in his peripheral vision that he remembered where he was,

  
"Yeah," he said slowly "what'd I just do?" he turned just in time to see his mother and father storm out of the hall, his heartbeat increasing as he watched his parents and Hodge's less than pleased expressions. Before he had had a chance to breathe, however, Isabelle had come running up to them, followed by Simon,

  
"Alec, I am so proud of you," her words rang in his ears above the rapid thudding of his heart, and he did his best to smile at her as Simon launched into a spiel about some mundane movie that Alec tried to care about, but since when did Simon talk so fast? And when did it become so hot in the hall? When did his heartbeat get so loud he could barely hear anything?

  
"Who invited the vampire?" his voice had come out thin, strained as his heart felt as it hammered in his chest; who invited all of these people? Why were they all still here? Why was Isabelle looking at him as if he was about to break? Since when was his tie so tight?  
Alec felt his chest heaving with his breaths, and not even Magnus' hand slipping into his own could calm him down. The walls had to have been closing in on him, around his chest, his lungs -- he couldn't breathe!

  
"Magnus--" they were alone now, Magnus must have shooed Isabelle and Simon away, for the warlock was looking at him in concern, his eyes searching Alec's face as he gripped his biceps tightly,

  
"Alec, it's alright, I'm here," he was saying gently, running his hands up and down Alec's arms comfortingly, but it wasn't helping.

  
"Magnus, I can't-- my chest--" he was almost wheezing now, and Magnus' eyes widened as he let go of one of Alec's arms to snap his fingers, and everything went black.

  
When Alec found his footing again, they were in the institute, but Alec couldn't tell where; his heart was still hammering in his chest, his lungs gasping for more air as his hands flew to his throat, yanking at his tie before pulling it off, his jacket quickly following as he paced around the room,

  
"Alec, it's alright," Magnus was saying, standing in front of him and taking the shadowhunter's shaking hands in both his own.

  
"I can't-- too many people--" Alec was shaking his head now, his chest heaving, his lungs desperate for more air.

  
"Alec, please!" Magnus was raising his voice now, desperately trying to get through to him as he squeezed his hands "Please, calm down, we're alone. You're alright, there's nobody else here--"

  
"My mom--" Maryse's face swum in and out of Alec' blurry vision as he tried to blink away the disgust in her features.

  
"She's not here, darling," Magnus was saying gently as Alec shook his head again "it's only you and me, you're safe here, Alec, I promise," whether it was the soothing tone of Magnus' voice, or the way he was gently pressing kisses to Alec's tear stained cheeks, he couldn't tell, but something was finally beginning to slow down inside him, his breathing was gradually becoming deeper and his jaw had stopped shaking,

  
"Please, k--keep talking," he got out, and Magnus nodded, gently kissing Alec's cheekbone,

  
"You're alright, Alexander," he felt a kiss at his jaw now "we're away from everyone else now..." another "it's just you and me..." Magnus spoke slowly and gently, pressing a lingering kiss beside Alec's lips "you have nothing to worry about, Alexander, I promise," he gently pecked Alec's lips, and the shadowhunter let out a shaking breath as he drew away, looking down at his feet in embarrassment,

  
"Thank you," he mumbled, not meeting Magnus' eyes, and the warlock gave a small sigh before tilting his chin up with a finger so that their gazes locked,

  
"Hey," he said gently "I understand. This is a lot for you. But Alexander," he reached up and slowly brushed the fringe out of Alec's eyes before lowering his hand to his cheek and letting it hold him there "I am so, so proud of you,"


End file.
